Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/Kolejna część fanficku i niestety ostatnia + epilog
-Czyli ty też coś do mnie czujesz? -pyta się mnie Fryderyk. Ja wychodzę z jego uścisku, chwilę się zastanawiam i odpowiadam. -Nie wiem -widzę, że on od razu coś trochę posmutniał.- Spokojnie, zastanowię się nad tym i Ci powiem. -Dobrze. Idziemy teraz do domu. Frycek jest moim sąsiadem, mieszka w domu na przeciw mojego. Po drodze nic nie mówimy. Pod domem pytam się go, o której mamy się spotkać, aby razem pójść powiedzieć królowej o tym co widziałam. On mówi, że o dziesiątej przed zamkiem. Nadal jest jakiś... no... nie za wesoły. Wchodzę do domu i od razu idę spać. Niestety sen nie przychodzi, więc rozmyślam nad tym, co czuję do Fryderyka. To tylko przyjaźń, tylko przyjaźń. Około pierwszej nad ranem usypiam, ale mój sen nie trwa długo, gdyż około czwartej budzą mnie hałasy z parteru (mój dom ma dwa piętra, strych i piwnicę). Zakładam kapcie i biorę świecę. Schodzę po schodach na dół. Hałasy są coraz głośniejsze i najwyraźniej dochodzą z salonu. Wchodzę tam i widzę Rozalyn. Jej wręcz czarne oczy błyszczą w ciemności, jak dwa księżyce. -No i kogo my tu mamy -mówi, a po moich plecach przechodzą ciarki. Jej głos w tych okolicznościach brzmi strasznie.- Kolejna, która chce, aby mój (tak, tylko mój) spisek ujrzał światło dzienne. -Jak to tylko twój? -pytam szeptem, ale ona słyszy każde moje słowo.- A książę Hans? -Hans? Ten jeden durny, którego nagle wyrzuty sumienia zaczęły łapać w połowie naszych obrad? Pozbyłam się go. Siedzi sobie wygodnie w piwnicy mojego domu, a ty zaraz do niego dołączysz -zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę, tak mocno, że aż tracę przytomność. Budzę się w piwnicy Rozalyn. Gdyby nie pochodnia przyczepiona do ściany, to bym nic nie widziała. Chcę wstać, ale niestety nie mogę. mam związane nogi. -I tak kończą ci, którzy chcą uratować Arendelle -mówi ktoś, kto siedzi jakieś parę metrów dalej. Nie widzę jego twarzy, ale wiem, że to książę Hans. -Poprawa -mówi ktoś inny. Tym razem wiem, że to Fryderyk- tak kończą ci, którzy zadzierają z Rozalyn. Trzeba było od razu zgłosić to królowej, ale nie! My chcieliśmy zaczekać do jutra! -Mniejsza z tym -wtrącam się- Rozalyn jest aż taka zła? -Najwyraźniej tak -mówi książę Hans.- Po co knułem z nią? Ona jest przecież tylko służącą z zamku, więc mogłem coś sam wymyślić, ale nie! Ona musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze w tej sprawie! Po co w ogóle chciałem władać nad Arendelle? -Hmm... No nie wiem! Bo jesteś skończonym idiotą?! -mówi Fryderyk. Najwyraźniej ma zły humor. -Nie takim tonem! Jestem przecież z królewskiej rodziny! -Błagam was! -powoli tracę cierpliwość.- Hansie, wiesz coś więcej o Rozalyn? -Ma czarne włosy, czarne oczy, czerwone jak krew usta, białą cerę i jest zła do szpiku kości, wystarczy? -A coś jeszcze? -Wspominała, że ma jakąś tam moc. Chyba ciemności. Tak, ciemności. -No to już po nas! -histeryzuje Fryderyk.- Ona załatwi nas i koniec kropka! -Jeśli by to chciała zrobić, to by zrobiła to wcześniej -,,pocieszam" go- Nie rozumiem tylko jednej rzeczy: skoro ma moc ciemności, to wystarczyłoby tylko jej użyć i Arendelle jest jej, więc czemu wplątała w to jeszcze królową z sąsiedniego królestwa, jej syna, dwóch mężczyzn i jeszcze ciebie, książę Hansie? -Tego nigdy się nie dowiemy -odpowiada Hans. Siedzimy tak i rozprawiamy aż do czasu, gdy zobaczyłam nożyk. Przecinam nim węzły krępujące moje nogi i podchodzę do drzwi, które prowadzą na górę. Zamknięte. Próbuję podważyć je nożykiem, ale on tylko się złamał. Podchodzą jeszcze do drzwi książę Hans i Fryderyk. Próbują je wyważyć siłą. W końcu się zdenerwowałam i z całych sił kopnęłam drzwi, a one wyleciały z zawiasów. -No co? -pytam się, kiedy książę i Fryderyk dziwnie się na mnie patrzą.- Ojciec powtarzał mi od dawna, że mam krzepę. Razem wychodzimy z piwnicy i zatrzymujemy się w salonie. Rozalyn jest za drzwiami i mówi sama do siebie. -Niepotrzebnie się patyczkowałam z nimi. Wystarczy teraz, że wejdę na zamek, unieruchomię królową, księżniczkę i jej ,,kochasia". Koronę założę i już władam całym Arendelle. Czyli tak chce to zorganizować jędza jedna, myślę. Przykładam ucho do drzwi, aby lepiej słyszeć. To samo robi książę i Fryderyk. -Ktoś jednak chce mi chyba pokrzyżować plany -kontynuuje Rozalyn i otwiera drzwi, w skutek czego ja i moi ,,towarzysze" wpadają do pokoju, w którym znajduje się ona.- No kto by pomyślał? Mój dawny ,,wspólnik" nagle stał się dobry? -mówi i przenosi swoją mocą Hansa na drugi koniec pokoju. Uderzył się on przy okazji w głowę i stracił przytomność.- A tu panna, która próbowała zepsuć mój plan. Naprawdę żałosne... Tak zwykła dziewczyna próbowała powstrzymać mnie, Wielką i Wszechpotężną kobietę o ponad pięć lat starszą od niej! -teraz to przegięła. Czuję, jakby coś miało ze mnie za chwilę wylecieć. Przyciska mnie swoją magią do ściany.- A tu Fryderyk. Mały, bezbronny piekarz, który próbował mnie powstrzymać strzałem z łuku? I co? Teraz to ja mogę cię tak strzelić, ale tego nie zrobię? Niech ci wystarczy wiadomość, że Eliza cię nie kocha. -Wiem... -mówi Fryderyk pełen żalu.- Wiem... -Cicho siedź! -wrzeszczy Rozlayn na niego.- Nie mówiłam do ciebie, ty nędzny piekarzyno! -Zostaw go! -krzyczę. -No, no no! Nagle się obudziłaś moja droga? Nagle ci się zrobiło żal ,,kochasia"? -NIE WAŻ SIĘ TAK NA NIEGO MÓWIĆ!!! -mówię, a z moich rąk wystrzela coś w stylu iskry, która ugodziła Rozlayn w głowę, przez co upada, a ja odchodzę od ściany. Czyli ja też mam moc, tylko drzemała ona we mnie do czasu, kiedy poczuję to, co poczułam.- A teraz, moja droga, powiedz ,,żegnaj" marzeniu o władzy -mówię i związuję Rozalyn liną, a swoją mocą obezwładniam jej ręce.- Biegnij szybko po królową! -zwracam się do Fryderyka. Epilog -Zdrowie młodej pary! -wznosi ktoś toast. -Zdrowie! -odpowiada tłum. Kto by pomyślał, że tamtą zasadę da się złamać? Razem z Fryderykiem jestem gościem na ślubie księżniczki Anny i Kristoff'a. -Mogę prosić do tańca? -pyta się mnie Frycek. -Oczywiście -odpowiadam i idę z nim na parkiet zatańczyć walca. Razem tańczymy i rozmawiamy o tym co wydarzyło się niespełna miesiąc temu. Rozalyn siedzi w więzieniu, pozbawiona swoich mocy przez trolle (tak, one umieją odbierać moce). Księciu Hansowi wybaczono i wrócił on do swojego kraju. Okazało się, że moja moc, to tylko jednorazowy ,,atak". Królowa Elsa sprawiedliwie panuje nad Arendelle. Wszystko jest dobrze. -Miałaś mi powiedzieć, co do mnie czujesz, a nadal nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi -mówi Frycek.- To dowiem się w końcu? -Nie odpowiadam, tylko składam pocałunek na jego usta. No i co myślicie? Może za szybko się wszystko działo, ale niestety, nie miałam innego pomysłu. W epilogu może troszkę przesłodziłam, no ale cóż: ślub to ślub. To tyle z mojej strony i ze strony tego fanficku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania